Never Ending
by apolakay54
Summary: How can true love overpower fate and destiny? Torn between two men she loves she must decide. Who will it be? Her True love or the man who taught her how to live again. "I am forever bound a prisoner of time but when you came into my life I'm experiencing happiness for the very first time in my life." Under Revision
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **_Naruto_** and its characters. This is a collaboration work with my friend and beta **Shirahane Aikawa.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Haruka-chan!"

Haru winced as a sudden blow just hit him (it felt like air escaped his lungs) when Natsu (his cousin) pounce at him all of sudden, annoyed he push his over energetic cousin away from him, "Get away from me Natsu. And quit call me Haruka-chan I'm not a girl." He said with an exasperated huff.

"Aww, don't be mad Haru-chan! Sowie…" Natsu apologized cutely to her favorite cousin (Duh! He's their only cousin) latching herself again to her cousin's arm.

Haru's eye twitch, "Minato get your sister off me. **Now** …"

Minato shrug his shoulder, "Get over **here** Natsu." It wasn't a request (or anything) it wasn't an obvious demand but the sound of his voice made Natsu follow her older twin brother with a pout.

"Aww you no fun at all oniichan and Haru-oniichan too"

"Oi Natsu you should address me like a servant will do to their masters." Minato said monotonously

"You meanie oniichan!" Natsu huffed her arm across her chest sitting down between Mitsuki and Chōchō They (Minato and Haru) might be her brother and cousin (respectively) but they aren't like her (while she's obviously bubbly and full of life) her older twin brother and cousin are her opposite. Both Minato and Haru are tsundere's)

"Hey hey is your cousin likes dangos? Can I ask him to eat with me after class?" Chocho whispered to her friend.

"Eh? Do you like Haru-oniichan Cho-chan?"

Chocho took a bite of her dango before answering, "Yeah, he's cute." At the same time Haru cringed on his seat.

"You jealous that your favourite cousin has found another fan in Chocho." Mitsuki whispered on her ear.

"Na ah! I'm happy Cho-chan likes Haru-oniichan but I'm worried since Haru-oniichan has too many fans."

"Don't worry Chocho can handle those girls…" Mitsuki was about to get closer to Natsu when a leg slammed in between him and Natsu narrowly missing their hands.

The two of them turn around to see Minato producing a menacing aura all over him.

"Oh, Minato so scary…" Mitsuki laugh.

" **Get. Away**. Mitsuki" Minato demanded lowly but dangerously as he grind his shoe onto the table. "Or you're **dead**."

"Che~ someone is getting overprotective here." Shikadai muttered underneath his breath.

"Ne oniichan you can't just put your shoes over someone else's table that's dirty!" Natsu frowned disapprovingly to her older brother.

"Sit down everyone class is starting." Shino said (their academy sensei) as he entered the classroom.

"Aww, I wish I can see uncle Sasuke later."

* * *

With Kiba injured Shikamaru insisted Sasuke to make the report to Naruto while he goes to the intel division to do a (reporting) of his own.

The reason why Sasuke joined the intelligence unit is to stay away from the village as much as possible opting to be on the mission every time. But this time it's a bit different.

"Geez this sucks!" Kiba wheezed in pain as he clutches his wounded ribs, this mission is supposed to be only a reconnaissance mission but it turned into something more when they were suddenly attacked out of nowhere. As a result he got wounded while defending themselves against the enemies who just disappeared after the tides turned against them.

"Those pricks are toast once I'm healed they're gonna pay for what they did!" Kiba growled in anger while Akamaru barked in agreement to his partner's promise of revenge, "No one messes with Inuzuka Kiba like this ow oww…"

"Oh come on now stop straining yourself when you know you'll end up hurting yourself even more." Shikamaru said while rubbing the back of his neck, "Stop being so troublesome."

"Shut up Shikamaru you're not helping my case here!"

"Hey guys I heard the news of your return so I came here as soon as possible…"

"Jeez, you're late Naruto."

"Sorry sorry…" Naruto apologized profusely, "It's just I got stuck with lots of paper works today. So putting that aside what about we get together later Rin will bring some lunch later."

* * *

 **Lunch time** , Haru is enjoying his lunch savouring the taste of his mackerel onto his mouth and whenever he chew on it, it feels like heaven. (However) The moment of glory is cut short when suddenly he felt someone sit beside him.

"This is **too** annoying." Minato muttered underneath his breath while sitting next to his cousin.

"Get **away** from me." Haru said his chopsticks still holding on to his last piece of mackerel.

" **Who** **cares**? Just eat." Minato said while playing with his kunai (with a bored expression on his face)

"You're pissing me off Minato get away **now**." Minato can be idiot sometimes (No. every time!) he doesn't have any manners at all. He was about to voice out his irritation again but (was) interrupted when a girl (one of their classmate) approach Minato with a bento on her hand.

"Uhm, Minato-kun p-please accept this." She said while presenting the young Uzumaki a bento box (she made).

For a few minutes (of eternity) Minato just stared at the girl (their classmate) who's obviously nervous and shaking.

Everyone gasped as Minato turned around with weapon on his hand. Stopping in midway before the edge of his kunai reaches the girl's eyes.

Natsu who witnessed the scene along with Chocho immediately walk over to the centre of the 'crime scene'.

"M-Minato-kun you're cruel!"

"O-Oniichan w-what are you doing?!" she asked once the girl run out of the classroom. Crying.

"Wow soo cool and dangerous!" Chocho said with heart in her eyes staring at Minato (with admiration).

"Oi oi, I thought you like Haru-kun?" a classmate asked Chocho.

"W-Well I can like anyone besides both are hot!"

"Geez this is just so troublesome…"

..

"Oniichan what's go-…."

"Uzumaki Minato-kun in my office. **Now**." Shino yelled authoritatively (particularly) to the young Uzumaki.

* * *

Rin arrived carrying a basket full of food they all shared together, "Dear my brother sent me a telegram this morning telling me that he's coming home before the twin's birthday."

"Oh that's good it's been awhile since his last visit. It's about time." Naruto commented while sipping his tea.

"Aww, I just wish it's my due already I'm about to burst!" Ino complained as she rub her tummy.

"Then stop making more children, dummy." Sasuke muttered while he chew on his tomato.

"Hey I heard that! It's just happens you know! We didn't plan it," Ino pouted, "This is Shikamaru's fault!" she said now wiping her tears.

"Geez pregnant women really they can always change their mood so easily." Shikamaru sighed.

"S-Shut up Baka Shikamaru!"

"Aww, don't cry Ino-chan." Rin patted Ino's back (comforting the crying girl)

"So Sasuke about the mission how it go?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Well you saw Kiba earlier."

"It wasn't good I know but I want a full details. But well we can talk about that later."

"Sorry to disturb."

"Ara? Shino what are you doing here." Naruto asked once Shinno settled his feet onto the ground. "Do you want to join us?"

"No but I have something important to say."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"It's about Minato."

"What did he do this time?" Naruto sighed. _Here we go again_ …

* * *

After lunch with Naruto and the others, Sasuke returned to his and Hinata's dream house, the house they agreed on having and place where they will start the family life together. Although beautiful and grand looking, Sasuke can't see any beauty in it for the place just reminds him of what he lost. He walked through the gardens seeing the sunflowers are already starting to bloom, as promised he made the garden according to Hinata's wishes when they talked about it before even planting the trees and flowers by himself.

" _I did what you asked me to Hinata but why aren't you back yet?"_ He whispered to the wind before entering the main house.

* * *

The following morning Naruto gathered Sasuke and Shin (Who just arrived in the village) inside his office at the Hokage tower.

"I called you here because Shin has a news for us." Naruto said to Sasuke and urged Shin to speak.

"During my travels I happen to gather information regarding a mysterious village hidden from the five great nation rumour has it if you see the place all your deepest desire will come true ." Shin explained. The mention of 'deepest desire and come true' peek Sasuke's interest.

"So what about it this village." Sasuke asked, wanting to get more information from Shin.

Shin cleared his throat, "Rogue ninjas led by unknown organization are trying to get inside that village for their own gain."

"As you said Shin that village's existence isn't proven yet and…"

"Then we should go and investigate to see it for ourselves." Sasuke cut off Naruto making the blond Hokage raised his eyebrows.

Naruto smirked, "This is the first time Sasuke-teme showed interest in taking this kind of mission..." Sasuke is about to protest when Naruto suddenly declared his decision, "Okay shall we go investigate this the three of us together..."

* * *

In preparation for their mission, Naruto asked Shikamaru to research anything about hidden villages and tribes with mysterious powers and to look over the job of hokage in the village together with a clone he'll be leaving behind.

Later that afternoon the two (Naruto and Shin) with Sasuke properly said goodbye to their wives.

* * *

"Uncle Naruto will personally leave for this mission?" Shikadai, Shikamaru and Ino's son said rubbing his chin in the process.

"That is unusual for him to leave together with my father and uncle Sasuke." Haruka often called as Haru the son of Shin and Sakura said as he dropped from the tree where he was sitting.

"Exactly, what do you guys say?" Minato asked beaming in anticipation of sneaking at his father and uncles.

"Brother, don't you think mother will worry if we leave?" Natsu asked tugging on his brother.

"She won't we'll leave a letter besides with _**father**_ , uncle Sasuke and uncle Shin nothing can go wrong right?"

"This is troublesome but fun count me in." Shikadai said and left.

"See you guys later." Haru followed Shikadai leaving the twins behind.

"This is going to be exciting...maybe in this journey I could finally meet my real dad!" Chocho exclaimed happily. Leaving the others especially Haru and Minato rolling their eyes.

"Cho-chan Uncle Chouji is your dad right." Natsu said nudging her friend.

"There's no way right?"

"Alright enough babbling let's prepare ourselves our first journey outside the village will be eventful I'm sure of it..." Mitsuki said with a confident smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As promised a sequel, please leave a review on your thoughts about the sequel. See you all again next week.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ and its characters. This is a collaboration work with my friend and beta **Shirahane Aikawa.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

" _Long ago a power has been bestowed upon a certain young man…a blessing…a power everyone seeks…but because of that power he was cursed."_

* * *

Kiseki a small 9 y/o boy is sparring with his uncle Akatsuki testing the new moves he learned from him yesterday.

"Show me what you got Kiseki." The older dark orange haired man said, urging the young Kiseki to show him everything he learned from him.

"Will do Akatsuki-san."

Kiseki launched the unsuspecting Akatsuki in the air surprising him and before he could defend himself, Kiseki is already behind him who twisted his body so he could use his arm to directly hit Akatsuki's torso making his descend to the ground faster.

" _What? How did he?"_

The younger male who is not yet done with his attack followed up with a kick by again twisting his body to gain enough momentum to perform the kick hitting Akatsuki again, but the older male is too fast for him instead Akatsuki grab him by his leg then throw him like he was weightless sending him flying his back colliding against the tree.

"Good you're learning but not enough. How did you come up with that combo?" Kiseki smirked hearing his uncle praise him.

"I don't know I just combined everything you thought me yesterday." Kiseki answered.

"Such a prodigy no doubt Mikado likes you." The older male said ruffling Kiseki's spiky hair.

"Quit it Akatsuki-san I am not a kid anymore for you to ruffle my hair like that." The raven haired boy pouted crossing his arms in front of him.

"You will always be a kid to me how old do you think I am?" he said making Kiseki incline his head cluelessly.

"You look like you're in same age as sis and Mikado-niichan."

"Oh yeah? I'm still- anyway its time already don't you have to help your sister for lunch."

"It is? Bye Akatsuki-san we'll train again tomorrow right?"

Akatsuki nodded watching Kiseki run back to their home. _"I bet he'll be stronger than me someday."_

" _You nearly told him your age…"_ Hanabusa said to his cousin as he come out of the bushes.

"Yeah." Akatsuki rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

* * *

Kiseki is catching his breath when he returned home to pick up his beautiful twin sister Nozomi who just finished placing the bento boxes she prepared inside a basket for them, their older sister Asuka and future older brother Mikado.

"Brother, I thought you will be coming home later." Nozomi said smiling.

"Hn, uncle Akatsuki dismissed me earlier." Kiseki replied and carried the basket for his twin and locked the door to their home before leaving with his sister.

Nozomi wrapped her arm around her twin she's quite possessive of him knowing every girl of their age likes him, "When will Mikado-nii marry _aneki_?"

"Soon I guess, _aneki_ likes his company a lot." Kiseki said stating the obvious.

* * *

Outside the mysterious village Minato, Natsu, Haru, Shikadai and Chocho are keeping a safe distance from Sasuke, Naruto and Shin to prevent them from sensing them. But the three men who have countless journey and experiences as shinobi's can't be fooled.

Naruto face palmed himself, "I can't believe why do kids nowadays are stubborn."

Shin smirked and stopped his walking, "You can come out now we know you've been following us."

Minato, Natsu, Haru, Shikadai, Mitsuki and Chocho appeared from behind the bushes all looking down at their toes on the fear of being reprimanded by the three men in front of them.

"Listen dad…" Shikadai possessing the same intelligence his father have was about to speak and explain but they were swallowed by the land beneath them.

"No what just happened?" Naruto asked in panic rushing to where he kids were engulfed by the ground.

With his sharingan and rinnesharingan activated Sasuke looked for any genjutsu or the like but found none.

"This could be one of the mystic powers, we should keep calm and search for the village and ask for their help, our ninjutsu are powerless against this kind of power." Shin said calmly but he was seething inside at the thought of something bad happening to his son.

Sasuke growled but followed Shin's plan, while Naruto punched the ground before following them.

* * *

In a cave just in the outskirts of the mysterious village Minato, Natsu, Shikadai and Chocho are teleported at.

"What just happened?" Chocho asked feeling scared.

"I think we've been teleported away." Shikidai answered (telling his friends their obvious situation while) looking around.

"I'm scared…" Natsu said almost to tears wrapping her arm around her brother's.

"I'm here don't worry." Minato said reassuring his sister.

"Tsk tsk tsk, kids nowadays are so curious." A masked shinobi said who appeared from behind the kids.

Minato, Mitsuki, Haru, Shikadai and Chocho readied themselves taking out their kunai's from their pockets shielding Natsu from behind them.

Another masked shinobi appeared together with 5 other masked shinobis.

"If I were you I'll just throw the kunai away and surrender."

"No, never."

"Che~ this is going to be interesting…"

* * *

 **Mikado** \- Village Leader of the mystical village hidden to everyone.

 **Minato & Natsu** – Naruto's twin children

 **Haru** \- Shin & Sakura's son

 **Kiseki & Nozomi**\- Twin siblings, resident of the mysterious Soruen Village.

 **Akatsuki** – the other half of the most trusted individual in the Village. And one of the right hand man of their equally mysterious leader, cousin of Mikado (the leader of the Soruen Village)

 **Chocho** \- Chouji's son

 **Shikadai** \- Shikamaru and Ino's son

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to the reviews, followers and those who favorite **Never Ending** and the warm response at **Substitute Husband** **.** I am starting to work next week and I will do my best to update weekly despite my busy and hectic schedule. Hopefully I can submit my chapters to my beta and collaborator in the story **Shirahane Aikawa** in time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Reminder: We changed the name of "Mikado" to "Kaname" :)**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its characters. This is a collaboration work with my friend and beta Shirahane Aikawa.

 **Chapter II**

* * *

Minato gulped the saliva that formed at the back of his throat and counted the kunai's in his kunai pocket.

"Only four? Why didn't I pack more?" He glanced back at his twin seeing the nervous expression on her face.

"This will have to do for sister's sake."

He crouched and placed the kunai's in between his fingers and started storming towards his opponents ignoring the voices of Haru and the others to stop.

When he was at a good distance he leaped off the ground to gain some momentum and tossed the kunai's he was holding with great precision to his two opponents. The masked shinobi's however easily deflected his attacks despite being the best in his class in using shuiriken jutsu.

"Nice aim but not enough brat!" One masked shinobi spat and lunged towards Minato with great speed and hit the young blonde male in the stomach knocking the air out of his lungs causing him to lose consciousness as his body drop on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Oniichan!" Natsu screamed loudly worrying for her brother.

Natsu's scream was so loud it startled the birds in the forest making them fly away from the trees.

* * *

Kaname looks up the sky sensing something foreboding.

"Kaname?" Asuka immediately felt the stiffness on his form as she held his clenched fist to hers, "Is there anything wrong?" she asked worriedly but calmly.

The soft voice and gentle touch of Asuka's hands on his fist diverted the village leader's attention to her beautiful lavender eyes.

"Kaname?"

"Listen I apologize Asuka I have to postpone our quality time together. As there's an immediate business I must attend to." Kaname said calmly as he stroke his fiancee's cheeks tenderly.

"An…urgent business? B-but you said this is our time together…" It's not as if she didn't understand the severity of Kaname's job. He is the leader of the tribe he has a big responsibility on his shoulders but still those 'responsibilities' just don't let them see each other too much.

"Something is happening outside the village Kaname-sama." Asuka heard Seiren said making her yelp. She didn't see her come in! Goodness if she didn't know her she'd think of her as a Ninja.

"Outside the village…outsiders?" She asked afraid that outsiders are closing in on their hidden village wanting to conquer their peaceful life hidden from the outside world.

"I'm afraid so, stay here with Akatsuki and your twin siblings. I will personally attend to this matter." Kaname's dark red eyes darken a serious look embedded on his face.

Asuka nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek watching him run away towards the entrance of their village.

"Take care Kaname…"

* * *

"Why the rush Kaname-sama?" Hanabusa the gatekeeper of the village and Akatsuki's cousin asked looking curiously at the village leader.

"There is some trouble happening just outside the village. I want to personally attend to it myself." He said simply and passed through the gate not bothering to explain further.

Hanabusa placed his long steel rod above his shoulder, "Too soon for your liking."

* * *

Not only Minato was defeated but was his friends Haru, Shikadai, Mitsuki and Chocho are helplessly defeated leaving the poor scared Natsu alone to defend for herself.

Shaking Natsu held her kunai at both hands.

"Look at the poor girl shaking looking scared as hell with no one stupid enough to protect her." A masked shinobi taunted closing in on her.

"Stay away from me my father will not be so forgiving with what you did to my brother and friends." Natsu said trying to show a brave face despite her tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Your father? He can't even locate us what makes you so sure he can save you and your friends?" Another masked shinobi taunted laughing at the young Uzumaki.

Because of the constant shaking of her hands Natsu dropped the kunai she was holding.

"Oops now go to sleep together with your friends!" The masked shinobi growled and prepared to knock Natsu out of her consciousness but before he could hit the poor girl he was paralyzed to where he was standing at.

"What the?"

"Let them be." The authoritative voice of Kaname echoed throughout the cave startling the masked shinobi's.

"You! Kill them!" The paralysed shinobi ordered and his teammates stormed towards Kaname who just remained standing still at where he was at waiting for his opponents to close in on him.

With a smirk on his face he only needed to use one of his arm to defeat the shinobi's whose ninjutsu's are useless against his powers leaving the paralysed shinobi alone to give his message back to his master.

"I let you live so you could deliver my message to your master. Now leave before I change my mind." Kaname warned before lifting the paralysis out of the masked shinobi, who ran as fast as he can away from the cave.

Natsu who is still crying hugging her knees looked up to the handsome dark brown haired man with mysterious dark red eyes, "You saved us why who are you?"

Kaname just smiled at the little girl.

* * *

"Where did Kaname-niichan go?" Kiseki asked looking boringly through the window of their house.

"Outside, he said someone's in trouble." Asuka answered her younger brother looking longingly at him knowing he also cares for her fiancé's safety as well.

"Alone? Why didn't he take you or Seiren-san along with him?"

"He needs me here inside the village to protect you guys and the village in case something 'bad' happens, while Seiren is doing her rounds just outside the village keeping outsiders off our land. Besides Kaname's powerful enough to defeat anyone." Akatsuki answered proudly, knowing how good Kaname is at fighting and using his 'powers'.

Nozomi sat timidly in her chair looking outside and immediately saw Kaname carrying three children with a girl walking alongside him.

"It's Kaname-oniichan he just returned." Nozomi announced happily.

Akatsuki looked curiously outside but saw nothing until it was Asuka who confirmed it.

"It is him, he's carrying kids with him I must go to the clinic and help those kids. Akatsuki-san help him carry those kids back to the clinic please." Asuka said and hurry to the clinic together with her siblings Kiseki and Nozomi.

"Strange how can they both see him from a far?"

* * *

Still looking for the village Naruto, Sasuke and Shin are running in circles always returning on the same spot they started at.

"Damn it can't we just find the village easily?" Naruto whined frustrated that they can't see anything about the village.

"It is not called mysterious for nothing dobe." Sasuke answered frustratingly mad as well.

Before they could go start searching again a blue haired woman is standing before them.

"Excuse me but me and my friends are at a lost here, we are looking for a mysterious village." Naruto asked calmly.

The blue haired woman's eyebrows shot up when Naruto mentioned mysterious village, "And why would you be looking for this mysterious village you are talking about?"

"Children from our village are swallowed whole by the land and we are hoping to have an access inside a mysterious village to help us find them, but we have been returning at the same place we started looking at again and again." Naruto explained.

"And you expect me to believe that? Judging by your clothes you are from a shinobi village and there's been a recent disturbance just outside our village involving shinobi's making the three of you suspects." Seiren prepared herself by going into attack stance.

"Suspects? But we didn't do anything it was us who are the victims here lady." Naruto said this time his patience is running out of his frustration of not having any clue whatsoever from the village and being accused as suspect.

"Anyone trying to find our village is considered suspect according to our tribe's rules." Seiren returned with an arrogant look on her face.

"Be prepared to die!"

* * *

Author's Note:Thanks to the reviews, followers and those who favorite Never Ending.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters. This is a collaboration work with my friend and beta Shirahane Aikawa.**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

"Who are they and what happened to them?" Akatsuki asked to Kaname who is seated behind his desk with his eyebrows furrowed together thinking deeply.

"They are from Hidden Leaf Village." Kaname answered simply his voice thick as he said it.

"Hidden Leaf? But why would they send their young shinobi's to find our village?" Akatsuki asked curiously his thoughts running to many possible reasons why a big village would like to find them.

"They run away from their home to sneak through their fathers who are searching for us. Akatsuki, our village may not stay hidden much longer, prepare for the possible worst case scenario." Kaname said in a warning tone before leaving his office to check on the rescued kids.

* * *

"Here drink this it will help you calm down." Asuka said smiling at Natsu and gave her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Natsu said not looking up to Asuka who is still shaking a little from the events that just happened.

"Your friends will be waking up soon don't worry about them." Asuka said noticing the young girl's worry.

"Aneki they are shinobi's right?" Nozomi asked curiously to her older sister.

"Yes."

Kiseki have his arms crossed looking intently at the three young shinobi's, "Don't worry Nozomi I will protect you and aneki from them if they will dare lay a hand on you both."

* * *

Reaching the village, the people are looking curiously and strangely at Naruto, Sasuke and Shin being escorted by Seiren and Hanabusa to bring to their leader Kaname. After their brief encounter with the lady guardian of the village they are brought inside the mysterious village as a prisoner.

"I see nothing strange in here, it looks ordinary to me." Naruto mused earning a sharp glare from Seiren.

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke angrily said hating the fact he is being tied like a common criminal.

"Our leader will decide what to do with the three of you for now you will stay inside our underground prison." Hanabusa said and pointed his steel rod at an old stone building.

"Wait can't we talk to him first before you sent us to your prison?" Shin asked glaring at Hanabusa.

"Who are you to demand intruder, you will stay there and wait until our leader decides to talk to you." Seiren said louder than usual.

* * *

"How are they?" Kaname asked with a hand on top of Asuka's shoulder.

"They are fine, they just need to wake up from their unconsciousness nothing more serious."

Kaname nodded thoughtfully, "That is good to hear."

"Are we still safe inside our village?" Asuka asked the question she wanted to ask as soon as she meets up with Kaname.

He sighed and turned Asuka around to face her running his thumbs soothingly in her cheeks, "Yes, I will protect you and everyone in our village even if it's the last thing I have to do."

Asuka placed her hands above his hands and closed her eyes leaning her forehead over his forehead, "Don't say that as if you are saying goodbye."

A sudden sound of groan startled the two making them pull apart from each other.

"Someone's waking up I'll check on him." Asuka immediately went near Minato who just groaned in pain.

"What happened where am I? Natsu?!" Minato immediately looked for his twin seeing her beside his bed sitting in a chair with a cup of tea in hand.

"You are rescued by Kaname and brought here in our village my name is Asuka by the way."

Minato nodded in thanks and looked at his friends who are slowly starting to wake up, "Natsu did they harm you?"

"No oniichan, Kaname-san arrived in time to save me." Natsu answered smiling at his brother.

"Ouch my body aches." Shikadai said groaning.

"I'm hungry." Chocho mumbled.

"Is that all you can think about?!" Minato growled in annoyance at the younger Akimichi.

"Thanks for saving us, but where are we?" Haru asked looking at Kaname.

* * *

"Listen here lady, we are asking you to bring us to your leader first." Shin argued back to Seiren.

"You have no right to demand anything from us intruders! For all we know you could all be plotting something against him."

Shin activated his rinnegan and warned, "Don't make me say it again lady."

"Did I hear my father's voice?" Haru asked curiously looking at the window form where he heard his father's voice.

"You father is here?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Yes I think I just heard him."

"Follow me, the rest of you stay here with Asuka, Kiseki and Nozomi." Kaname told the other kids and brought Haru along with him.

Minato glared at the door when it closed that didn't miss Kiseki's eyes, "What's the big deal why are you glaring at Kaname-san's back?"

"Oniichan…" Nozomi called tugging his brother's sleeves.

"None of your business." Minato coldly answered.

Shikadai feeling the tension between the two calmly placed a hand on Minato's shoulders, "Relax we are inside their territory."

Minato sighed loudly and covered himself with a blanket.

"Oh where's Kaname?" Asuka asked who just arrived carrying a tray with tea and biscuits.

"He left along with one of their friends saying he heard his father's voice." Kiseki answered his eyes not leaving Minato.

"Stubborn shinobi kid."

"Nozomi can you help me give this to them?"

Nozomi nodded and helped her sister give tea and biscuits to the other kids.

* * *

"Hey isn't that Haru?" Naruto asked when he saw Haru walking along with a man.

"Yes he is." Shin said and receded his rasenggan back.

Haru immediately rushed to his father, "Father are you alright what happened?"

Kaname sent a non-verbal message to both Seiren and Hanabusa to set the three shinobi's free.

When the ropes are cut free and their weapons are returned to them Sasuke asked where the other children are.

"They are inside our clinic you can see them there. I am Kaname the leader of this village and rescued your kids earlier and brought them here. As for the three of you, you have a lot of explaining to do as to why you are seeking my village."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, we are here on official business we need to discuss with you."

"Follow me then the three of you can check on the kids later, why don't you return with your friends?" Kaname asked Haru.

Haru nodded and returned back to the infirmary.

"Hanabusa tell Asuka to prepare a meal for our visitors, ask your cousin Akatsuki to help her catch some fishes by the river while I talk to our guest." Kaname said and left with Naruto, Sasuke and Shin.

"You heard him, I will stand guard by the gate for a while."

Hanabusa nodded and went to the infirmary.

* * *

Akatsuki is busy catching fishes together with Asuka who are both sitting by the riverbank holding a fishing rod with a pail beside them with the fishes they caught.

"Don't you find it strange Kaname let those shinobi outsiders inside?" Asuka asked breaking the silence between them.

"He knows what he's doing better than anyone here, he won't let anything harm the village you know that." Akatsuki said reassuring her.

Asuka pouted cutely, "I know I am just worrying for him carrying the weight of the village on his shoulders."

"Really or are you worrying he won't have time to marry you?" Akatsuki teased earning a quick glare from Asuka's lavender eyes.

"It's not that." Before Asuka could smack Akatsuki playfully on the arm he caught a fish from his reel making him busy in reeling the fish towards him while she pulled her reel back to her knowing the fishes they caught are enough.

After their meeting with Kaname and being allowed to wander inside his village, Sasuke wandered around the village noticing how small it is compared to Konoha but more beautiful than Konoha with the preserved natural beauty of the village. He walked silently reaching the river seeing its beautiful blue waters and a long raven haired woman standing at the bank of the river with her back on him, a sight he was very familiar of.

"H-Hinata…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

* * *

"Why are you seeking my village?" Kaname opened the meeting with a firm tone in his voice looking directly into the blonde Hokage's eyes as if reading his mind.

"My scout gathered information regarding your village holding power to grant anyone's desires,that catchy promise to your village grabbed everyone's attention especially the attention of an organization of rogue shinobi's wanting to grab that power for their own." Naruto answered his blue eyes shining as he explained.

Kaname leaned forward to his desk. "People leaving our village wanting to experience life beyond our gate tend to exaggerate stories regarding our life inside the village. As the leader of this village I can guarantee you that whatever you heard about us is nothing but fabricated stories and lies made by those who are exiled from here."

"That may be the case but an organization of rogue ninjas disrupting peace is a concern of mine as the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, it will be best for your village to cooperate with us regarding the safety of your village and its people."

"Our village managed to remain hidden, safe and kept its peace for a hundred years already, managing to survive from the various wars your kind had started during the past years is a proof we can handle things on our own. One organization is not enough to destroy our foundation, thanks for the concern and offer of assistance but I am declining your help. What happens in my village is my concern alone not yours or the other great villages for that matter."

Naruto was about to say something but kept his silence, not wanting to further the discussion any longer.

"Since you and your kids travelled far, I will allow you to stay for the night for a feast my fiancé prepared. But I advise you it will be best if you will all depart tomorrow to avoid conflict of interest among my people." Kaname said leaving the two alone.

"He sure is strange don't you think?" Naruto asked Shin while walking towards the house assigned to them and check on their children that are transferred there from the infirmary.

Shin just nodded and when they were about to reach a corner towards the house they saw a wet Sasuke standing leaning his hand at the wall.

"Sasuke? What happened?"

"H-Hinata…I just saw her." He said weakly but loud enough to be heard by the two men.

"You saw her…where?"

"At the river but she didn't recognize me…" Sasuke said hanging his head low.

"But Sasuke's she's dead…"

"I know that but…"

 **Flash back**

 _After their meeting with Kaname and being allowed to wander inside his village, Sasuke wandered around the village noticing how small it is compared to Konoha but more beautiful than Konoha with the preserved natural beauty of the village. He walked silently reaching the river seeing its beautiful blue waters and a long raven haired woman standing at the bank of the river with her back on him, a sight he was very familiar of._

 _"H-Hinata…"_

 _Slowly Sasuke walked towards her feeling his heart beat again for the first time after a long while since his Hinata's death, knowing this time it is for real and not a dream he run towards the woman and hugged her from behind startling both Akatsuki and Asuka ._

 _"Eeep!" Asuka screamed and pushed the unknown man who embraced her towards the river staring at the dark onyx eyes of the man not covered with his bangs._

 _"I've waited long for this don't you remember your husband Sasuke anymore Hinata?" He asked looking confused and hurt that his Hinata pushed him away from her to the river losing his concentration to avoid himself from falling._

 _"I don't know who you are and my name is not Hinata, my name is Asuka!" She answered and grabbed her pail full of fishes and walked away leaving Akatsuki looking at Sasuke before grabbing his pail following Asuka._

 _"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed and punched the riverbed beneath him._

 **End flashback**

Naruto felt sympathy towards his friend but imagining the great Uchiha Sasuke falling on the river made him laugh instead while Shin just raised an eyebrow towards Naruto.

"Sorry but just thinking of you but bwahaha…"

"Shut it." Sasuke warned his sharingan swirling rapidly in his eye.

Naruto raised his hand in mock defeat and watched his friend leave.

"Do you think he really saw Hinata-chan?"

"The dead don't come back to life."

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet since the river incident." Akatsuki said watching Asuka busying herself in the kitchen preparing meals for the feast.

Asuka stopped chopping the vegetables and put them in the boiling stew stirring it before sighing. It is true that she's feeling disturbed since the man named Sasuke hugged her from behind and called her Hinata it feels like the names are familiar to her somehow.

Akatsuki playfully smacked her head causing Asuka to frown, "You've been staring at your stew."

"I am not, I'm just looking at it if I miss out any ingredients." The woman returned glaring at Akatsuki before returning to what she was previously doing.

"If there is one thing you are not good at that is lying." Akatsuki said before leaving Asuka.

"Why do I feel affected by that man, who is he really?" Asuka asked to herself thinking deeply.

* * *

"You know it is rude to wander around our village alone." Kiseki said while leaning over a wall with his arms crossed.

Minato glared at the raven haired boy and clenched his fist.

Kiseki noticing this towered over the blonde, "You may be a shinobi but I am not afraid of you, provoking me into a fight will not be a wise decision."

An invisible spark between the two appeared as onyx eyes and blue eyes met a sign of a long-time rivalry between the two set at that moment.

"Oniichan! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you." Nozomi called making Kiseki walk towards his twin.

Minato looked at the other girl noticing her lavender colored eyes.

"Why is there something wrong?" Kiseki asked concernedly.

"Nothing really it's just that aneki needs our help in preparing the table for our guests."

Kiseki nodded and glared back at Minato before leaving with her twin.

"Hey uncle Naruto's been looking for you." Haru called.

Minato sighed sharply knowing his father will again scold him.

* * *

A long table full of food and drinks prepared by Asuka greeted the Konoha residents with Kaname, Akatsuki, Seiren and Hanabusa.

"I welcome you all to this feast and I'm sure you will all enjoy the meal prepared by my dear fiancee and her siblings who will be joining us shortly for they are still busy preparing in the kitchen. May you all enjoy to your heart's content." Kaname announced to everyone to officially start the feast.

Everyone seems to be enjoying the food except for Sasuke who are in deep thought knowing Hinata is somewhere inside the village. Not long after while they are eating Asuka together with Kiseki and Nozomi appeared making Sasuke stand up and Naruto and Shin dropping their utensils in surprise.

Kaname kissed Asuka on top of her forehead who blushed furiously at the display of affection in front of everyone but made Sasuke seething in anger inside but Naruto pulled his friend back to his seat.

"Calm down teme you don't want to cause a scene here don't you?" Naruto whispered to his friend.

Sasuke roughly shrugged Naruto's hand while glaring at Kaname who seems to be unaffected by Sasuke's anger who talks with Asuka through her ear making her laugh. But Akatsuki saw Sasuke's reaction towards their leader making a mental note to himself to talk to Kaname later.

 **Later that night while everyone is sleeping soundly and peacefully inside the village a group of unknown rogue ninjas managed to sneak pass through the gates with a dark plan.**

* * *

 **Author's Note** :Thanks to the reviews, followers and those who favorite Never Ending.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

* * *

Black smoke and burning embers of raging fire painted the dark ominous sky. The cries and screams of the innocent people who's been saved from their burning houses echoed as the fire continue to escalate.

Hanabusa and Akatsuki busied themselves saving those who are still trapped to their homes while Asuka and the other medical volunteers scramble to give relief to the other injured villagers.

"Water style: Great water dragon jutsu!" Shin exclaimed as raging water like dragon came out of his mouth in his effort to put out the fire that has been destroying homes.

"Its good that Shin is also has affinity with water he's been a great help!" Naruto said from behind Sasuke who just finished pulling another trap man out of his house.

"Well with your wind style and my fire it won't much help other than we do a grunt work..." Sasuke shrug his shoulders.

Naruto twitch a vein popping out of his forehead, "Speaking of grunt work. Why am I the only one doing the physical labor stuff?! Do some work too asshole!"

"Whatever dobe..." Naruto was about to retort back to Sasuke but Shin's angry voice cut him off.

"Can't you guys help?!" Annoyed and irritated Shin said while wiping his sweat.

"Yeah yeah..."

After the fires are finally put out Kaname checked everyone who made it out alive noticing Nozomi is missing among those who are rescued.

"Nozomi, I can't see her where is she?" Asuka said in panic.

"No…not her I thought she was with us when we left our home." Airi, Asuka's mother sobbed, falling to her knees while being hugged by her son Kiseki

.

Sasuke seeing 'his Hinata' in despair wanted to console her but Kaname beat him to it hugging Asuka and letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I should have protected her better."

"No…it's not your fault…" Asuka said before fainting into Kaname's arms.

"I can't see Minato as well, isn't he with you guys?" Naruto asked to the children who simply nodded their heads sideways.

"He must have gone out…we should check outside." Shin suggested but was stopped by a serious looking Hanabusa.

"You are technically strangers to our village and your sudden appearance caused this disaster to happen making you suspects for this arson of the village."

"What? We arsonists? Excuse me pal but we didn't do anything we were asleep when the fire broke out." Naruto argued anger and frustration evident on his voice as he spoke.

"Hanabusa's right, all of you are to be detained until an investigation proving your innocence is proven." Kaname said glaring his dark red eyes to Naruto while carrying the unconscious Asuka in her arms followed closely by Kiseki. "Detain them in the prison for a while, Akatsuki search for Nozomi, Seiren investigate what happened."

Choosing not to argue anymore the shinobi's from Konoha along with the kids followed Hanabusa.

* * *

Kaname lay Asuka gently on a couch inside his office before taking a seat on his desk rubbing his temples on a headache he was now suffering from, thinking of what just happened to his village and the still missing Nozomi. Kiseki helped his aneki wake up by letting her inhale scent of ammonia and wiped her face with a wet cloth.

"Kiseki..." Asuka said wailing and hugged the raved haired boy close to her.

"Don't worry about Nozomi I'm sure she's safe and Akatsuki-san will not stop until he finds her."

"He's right, so don't worry about her, she's a tough kid I'm sure of it." Kaname said reassuring Asuka placing a chaste kiss on the top of her hair.

* * *

"The three of them aren't your average villagers guys...they're not ninja's but still..." Naruto trailed off after having to witness the prowess of their strength Akatsuki and Hanabusa who could lift a ton of weight while the lady guard who only uses her prowess in martial arts defeated them in 'taijutsu'.

"There's something strange about them...especially their leader. Just by what we witness earlier how uncanny their strenght is despite not being a shinobi imagine what their leader can do." Sasuke said as he watch Kaname talk to one of the children they rescued.

"There's something suspicious about this whole place the people and their leader and I intend to find out what they're hiding..."

"Hey you guys." Hanabusa approached the three with a grim look on his face, "Kaname-sama is asking for your presence right now. So follow me."

"We have to find the children as fast as we can..." Kaname proposed to the seven adults present before him.

"Count us in too! It's my son and an innocent girl we're talking about here and as a Hokage I swear I'll get them back!" Naruto exclaimed his hands slowly clench into a fist to prove his point.

"What he said." Sasuke nodded.

 **"Where do we start Kaname." Akatsuki asked looking at his leader.**

 **"It's time..."**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

* * *

Minato grunted in pain while trying to free himself from the rope with chakra blocking properties tied around his arms and legs.

"Give it up brat! You will never be free of those." A masked ninja said.

"Nozomi where is she, what did you do to her?!" He growled spitting the words angrily.

"She is none of your concern, besides if you didn't act so foolish you would have not be in this mess right now." The masked ninja taunted and left Minato alone.

Minato glared at the ninja's back and gave up on freeing himself, thinking instead of the events that led him to where he is right now.

Minato had a hard time sleeping that night feeling restless and unease for no particular reason. Deciding to tire himself to let sleep come to him, he walked along the village where he saw a group of masked ninjas carrying torches.

"You what are you trying to do?" Minato said calling the attention of the ninjas.

"He's just a kid take care of him before you burn the village. I will take the girl." A ninja who must be their leader said before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

"Burn the village, take that girl? Who is…" Minato doesn't need to ask who was the girl they're talking about when he notice the sack that the mask ninja was carrying and inside is the unconscious Nozomi.

"No way will I let you do that!" Minato growled and retrieved shurikens from his pockets.

Minato fought bravely with the masked ninjas but his efforts are futile against their strength and number easily defeating him.

"I admire your guts but you are just a kid you will never defeat us." A masked ninja said before the knocking the lights out of Minato and tied him up before carrying him along and burned the village.

* * *

Kaname joined by Akatsuki, Naruto and Sasuke to search for the missing children, leaving Shin, Seiren and Hanabusa in the village to investigate and look out for the safety of the remaining survivors.

"What they did is personal and I will not stop until I put them to their right place." Naruto warned in anger while following Mikado and Akatsuki who is walking ahead of him and Sasuke.

"Just focus on finding your son not on your emotions dobe." Sasuke remarked having enough of Naruto's constant blabbering since they left the village.

"You can't blame me this is my son missing Sasuke not just any kid for that matter, I don't expect you to understand since-" Naruto did not finish his sentence knowing if he will continue he'll hurt and make Sasuke mad.

The raven haired avenger shoved Naruto violently on the nearest tree gripping his collar tightly.

"Cut it out we are a team here." Akatsuki said touching Sasuke on the shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged Akatsuki's hand roughly and warned his friend, "Watch your words Naruto." He said venomously.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said lowly but enough to be heard by Sasuke.

"Shall we proceed now?" Akatsuki asked sarcastically he isn't use to being held up when he is doing something of importance.

"Yeah."

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Asuka said looking to where Shin is at looking at her.

"Like what?" Shin inquired trying to know something about this 'mysterious woman' in front of him.

"Like you are gauging me I don't know, you all just look different at me." Asuka said nervously before carrying a basket of medicines to be given to those who are hurt.

"I'm afraid that is for Sasuke to tell." Shin said and left Asuka with more questions.

 _"Sasuke? The man who hugged me at the river?"_ Asuka asked to herself thinking more about the raven haired stranger who hugged her.

* * *

A masked ninja returned to where Minato is and carried him on his shoulder not knowing he is waiting for it to set his plan in motion. Manipulating his legs thanks to his morning drills with Rock Lee, Minato managed to wrap his legs around the unsuspecting masked ninja's head putting him to sleep.

"Now I can free myself and save Nozomi." Minato said as he reached for a kunai of the ninja to cut the ropes tied to him.

After he was free from the rope binding him, he collected the shurikens and kunais of the ninja and hid in the shadows to attack his enemies one by one knowing he can never defeat them together like what happened earlier when he was defeated.

"Where is the boy?" The leader of the masked ninja asked.

"He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"We saw this and the one assigned to him unconscious." A ninja said showing the cut ropes.

"Find him and bring him to me!"

"Yes!" The ninjas said in unison and separated not knowing it will be their undoing.

In the shadows, Minato smirked as he one by one carefully attacked his enemies to defeat them until he is left alone with the leader who stands in the way between him and Nozomi.

"I admire your bravery but that will lead you to your death!"

"No it will be your death not mine I refuse to be defeated by a lowlife shinobi like you!"

"You talk big for a boy your age!" The leader said and disappeared before appearing directly in front of Minato and punched him in his stomach.

Minato whizzed in pain from the direct hit in his diaphragm that almost squeezed the air out of his lungs. Catching his breath he lunged directly towards his enemy with a kunai in his right hand and a hidden bomb talisman he managed to loot from one of his defeated enemies.

"This is my only chance to win, I hope my speed is enough to move away from the blast radius." Minato thought to himself before he managed to scratch his enemy's face cutting the mask off his face and the bomb talisman on his chest that immediately blasted on contact.

The impact also hit Minato that throw him a good 100 meter away directly hitting a concrete wall breaking it.

Minato laughed through his pain knowing it was worth it for he defeated his enemies and gathered his remaining chakra to stand on his feet and walk towards the still unconscious Nozomi and carry her back to the village.

* * *

The blast was immediately felt by Kaname and rushed towards it followed by those with him close behind.

"Please let them be safe…" He thought running as fast as he could.

"Always the trouble maker aren't you Minato?" Mitsuki said who suddenly appeared from behind the shadows.

"Mitsuki? What are you doing here?" Minato asked weakly.

"The same reason why you are here."

Before Minato could say something his chakra are already used up making him fall to the ground along with Nozomi, Mitsuki immediately rushed towards them and cradled the still unconscious Nozomi in his hands.

Slowly Nozomi stirred from her sleep and managed to open her eyes seeing the white haired Mitsuki with mysterious eyes staring directly at her before again falling into unconsciousness.

"You what are you doing here and what happened?" Kaname asked when he arrived at where the kids are.

"Minato!" Naruto rushed to his wounded and unconscious son.

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"What happened here Mitsuki?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
